workofzanet69fandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter two (HSLoN)
'289 AC.' Balon Greyjoy had finally begun his pointless rebellion, and it already wasn't going well for him. Yes, the Lannister fleet had been burned at anchor, purely due to Tywin Lannister ignoring Harry's warning, but the Riverlands, North, and Reach all took precautions. Overall, the Ironborn were losing this rebellion.... The Ironborn were killed to the last man when they tried occupying Sea Dragon Point and a dozen longships were taken. Rodrik Greyjoy was killed by Lord Jason Mallister, depriving Balon Greyjoy of an heir. Of course, Victarion Greyjoy was coming to the North to gain victories, rape, and reave, and Harry would be waiting for him and Harry had every intention of killing the swine. Harry would get his wish. The Iron Fleet led by Victarion Greyjoy had just appeared on the horizon, some thirty ships. Harry ordered the attack signal be given and watched. The ship-breakers were launched in massive numbers, quickly damaging most of the enemy fleet. The ship-breakers were wonderful, part explosive and part Wildfire. They quickly destroyed enemy ships and gave the Stark fleet a massive advantage, and the best part was that Harry controlled the supply of the weapons. Victarion Greyjoy was burned alive with most of his fellow Ironborn savages. Harry would still have men posted at the shore to kill any survivors who came ashore, but this was a resounding success for him. Now Harry just needed to get his men on ships and transport them to the Iron Islands with a large guard of ships to protect them. Harry would be targeting Harlaw island and Old Wyk, he wanted that Valyrian steel. It would easily fund his war effort and leave money for other projects. Two days later.... Twenty-five thousand soldiers had been orderly loaded onto ships designed for troop transport and they were nearing Blacktyde now. His uncle Ned had been sent by land with an army of ten thousand and would help secure the Riverlands and the Westerlands before being transported onto the Islands to finish it. "Lord Stark. We will be landing on Blacktyde soon and will contain the Ironborn ships and will destroy any arriving to aid their fellows." The Admiral said, which was standard procedure. Harry nodded in agreement. As they neared the landing site, archers picked off those arriving to defend the location and those wielding torches to throw. They landed largely unopposed, but Harry still ended up killing ten men moments after landing, and leading his army onto Blacktyde. Thousands of Ironborn men were put to the sword and the ships of House Blacktyde were taken, and would be transported to the North and repainted in Stark colors. Harry made sure that the body of every priest of the Drowned God and Ironborn was burned. A lot of gold, silver, copper and other spoils were taken, and none were raped by his soldiers.... "Well, men. We captured Blacktyde and I'm demonstrating my mastery of stating the obvious." Harry said, causing laughter. "I'm proud of you. No one raped and countless victims of the Ironborn were freed. I regret to inform you that you still have to pay taxes." More laughter. "Blacktyde will be held by a garrison and I will move on to conquer Orkmont, Harlaw, and then Old Wyk." Harry said. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Orkmont was quickly conquered and looted and thousands of Ironborn men were killed. Harry wanted the male dominated society to have less people to use... and Harry wanted lots of women on it and to keep the Islands for House Stark. The ships of House Orkwood and Tawney were taken and sent to the North to be repainted. Harry had to find a way to take the Ten Towers in a timely manner and needed to preserve it as a base. The problem was that it was hard to take, so Harry had no choice but to cheat.... He was going to apparate inside and take it single-handedly, which meant leaving no witnesses. Harry honestly wished that he could say that wiping out House Harlaw and claiming Nightfall was difficult, but it really wasn't. Harry was moving at peak-human speed and hitting savages with cutting curses and the like... they never stood a chance. Harry had further weakened the Greyjoy's support base and Harlaw Island was quickly taken, looted, and every slain Ironborn male had their bodies burned. When Harry arrived at Old Wyk, he announced his arrival by launching ship-breakers at Nagga's Hill and Nagga's Cradle. Harry derived quite a lot of amusement from destroying their so-called 'holy sites'. Their religion had to be cleansed from this world and destroying holy sites was a very large part of that. Harry's ship came ashore near House Drumm's seat of power and they were soon met by House Drumm's men in battle as they marched to siege them and take Red Rain.... Harry was blur of movement and was quickly cutting down the Ironborn savages, his intense training and him having an imprint of his uncle Ser Arthur Dayne's, Ser Barristan Selmy's, and Ser Jaime Lannister's combined skills was allowing him to easily dominate the untrained and poorly equipped savages in battle. It was a glorious albeit brief warm up for the siege. Harry ordered the gates and walls of House Drumm's home blasted into rubble by ship-breakers, and when it was finished, Harry calmly entered the rubble while his forces encircled the location. Thankfully, the Ironborn came out and attacked, with Harry being immediately set upon by Andrik the Unsmiling, who was quickly killed before Harry moved onto Dunstan Drumm who was wielding the sword that Harry had come here for. Harry calmly cut his way to Dunstan Drumm, killing dozens of men down, and casually intimidating everyone with the fact that an eleven year old could fight this well and easily kill fully-grown men. It was great way to ensure the loyalty of and gain the confidence of his people and cow his enemies into submission with the unspoken promise of death. Harry and Dunstan met and Dunstan swung Red Rain, but Harry dodged in a blur and beheaded him... shocking the nearby people with his skill. Harry took Red Rain as his new trophy and then continued killing ironborn. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Old Wyk and thousands of Ironborn were killed and burned, and Old Wyk was sacked with Harry's men keeping a lot of the wealth to win Harry more loyalty for 'selflessness'. The ships on Old Wyk were all transported back North to be repainted in House Stark colors and all the priests were killed with their bodies burned. Harry had done alot and the North had benefitted greatly from his attacks on the Iron Islands.... More wealth had been captured and would be taxed, spent, and hoarded in the North. Harry had a massive number of ships to devote to various fleets or sale, lend, or give to his people. Regrettably, it was impractical to continue waging a war with only the North's forces and Harry had already claimed all the Valyrian steel in the Islands and his soldiers had gained a lot of loot, so he had already made a very strong showing before his fellow lords. Harry decided that since he had already benefitted enough, it was time to bring in the others before he over-extended or over-exerted his forces. They had thankfully only suffered very minimal casualties due to superior training, equipment, numbers, and strategy. Yeah, Harry was obsessive about ensuring victory and it worked for him. "Lord Stark," the captain said. "We've arrived in the Westerlands, at the King Robert Baratheon's staging ground for the invasion." "Good. Thank you for informing me." Harry said, having already put his armor on and had his weapons ready. Harry was quickly summoned to a war council, likely to explain his absence or action. "Where have you been, boy?" Mace Tyrell asked in amusement, unwittingly cutting off a similar but more politely worded question from Robert. "Blacktyde, Orkmont, Harlaw, and Old Wyk," Harry replied coldly, looking at Tyrell like he was an insect. "All have been cleansed and occupied with thousands of Ironborn men slain and all the priests for their religion that could be found, and all the bodies of Ironborn were burned. Countless thralls and slaves were freed and sent to the North for processing, but can be sent home once their homes are safe." Harry said, looking directly at King Robert. "Ha! Now the boys making up stories!" Tyrell said arrogantly. Harry rolled his eyes and gestured for one of his warriors to hand him Nightfall and Red Rain. "Is this proof enough, you fat lackwit?" Harry held Red Rain in front of Tyrell's face. "See the ripples in the metal? Or do you even know what that means?" Harry noticed Tywin Lannister looking at the swords in envy. "That's proof enough, Hadrian," Harry's uncle, Eddard Stark said. "Aye, put away the swords before Tyrell pisses himself," King Robert said in amusement. Harry obeyed, and was pleased to have shut the annoying idiot up. "The islands you attacked, what happened?" "All four are being held until the Ironborn are truly defeated. They were sacked and I began wiping out their vile religion that promotes raping, reaving, and thievery. The men were killed to allow the option of breeding out their culture if required and also enable a permanent occupation through the islands being awarded to others." Most were shocked by Harry's brutality and ruthlessness, but Tywin Lannister, Randyll Tarly, and Stannis Baratheon were all very impressed. "Isn't that excessive?" Robert asked in shock. "No, Your Grace, it is not. The Ironborn are a disease and won't stop practicing their worthless Old Way even if it were made illegal. They only understand strength and me killing thousands of them and destroying House Greyjoy's supporters and showing them what happens when they step out of line will educate them. It's not by accident that they've focused on the North, Reach, and Westerlands. I'm a new Lord who actually controls the North and untested in battle. The Reach is traditionally supportive of House Targaryen and has a lackwit for a Lord, who's useless without Lord Tarly or his mother helping him. The Westerlands is ruled by your wives father, Lord Tywin Lannister, and their destruction of his fleet was a victory that they can brag of for years and reduce their enemies in the Sunset Sea." "They think you lack the support of a Targaryen King, and they thought they could win by burning the Stark and Lannister fleets, and then rape, reave, and terrorize whenever they wanted after defeating the Redwyne fleet. In short, they think you and I weak in different ways.... I ordered the death of thousands of Ironborn, had their bodies burned, destroyed their so-called holy sites, and took hundreds of ships. All noble houses on Blacktyde, Orkmont, Harlaw, and Old Wyk were wiped out to the last man... I think I cured them of their mistaken belief that I'm weak." Harry finished amid shocked silence. "You're right," Robert admitted, grudgingly. "I'll have to put Balon Greyjoy in his place." "Which is hopefully on a bonfire or in the ground," Harry said optimistically. "Now, about those Islands I conquered...." "I haven't decided if you can keep them yet. I'll need to see how the other battles go first." Robert replied in amusement, finding the eleven namedays old Harry's desire to be a recognized conquerer funny. Harry sighed in annoyance, but continued. "I have my fleet on its way here escorting fifty ships designed for transporting soldiers and supplies. Each can transport 1,000 soldiers uncomfortably or 800 comfortably. I have 5,000 men with me on the ships that I brought, but I can't transport any more for long periods of time." Thankfully, that was understandable and acceptable to the other lords. The war council broke up short thereafter, but they finalized their strategies. "Lord Stark," Tywin said to Harry. "I was wondering if you would be willing to sale one of the captured Valyrian steel swords?" "I'm going to hold an auction for one of them actually. They are rare and valuable objects and if sold under the right circumstances should allow me to recover my war costs. I am willing to hear offers, of course, though." Harry replied, and Tywin was grudgingly impressed with Hadrian. An auction would drive the price up even higher and allow him to make even more money, and it was what Tywin would have done if he had Valyrian steel to spare. "It seems that you already have plans and that I'll have to attend the auction," Tywin said in annoyance before walking away. If Stark were older then he would have offered him Lannister girls as potential wives, Tywin mused internally. Thoughts for the future, perhaps. Stark needed to be brought under control and will have to marry eventually. Perhaps Myrcella? He wouldn't dare refuse a princess as a wife. Unfortunately for Tywin, Harry was aware of these thoughts and unamused. House Lannister really needed to be put in its place and its members needed to be taught some humility, and Harry was all too willing to 'help'. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- It had taken over a week, but they had arrived on Pyke and Harry had taken charge of cleansing Lordsport and other cities of supporters of the Old Way. Which was fun, despite Jaime Lannister tagging along. They had both easily wiped out House Wynch with their respective men taking all the spoils and both were about to wipe out House Botley. They decided that the children would be given to the Faith and become septons or septas, which both Harry and Jaime found a humorous fate for them. They had just barged their way into House Botley's home and cut down their guard, when they were greeted by Lord Sawane Botley, his brother Germund Botley, and several dozen of their men. "What do you f**kers want?!" Sawane asked angrily. "We have an army of women who all prefer tiny c**ked rapists like you ironborn," Harry replied boredly, causing Jaime to smirk. "Their in hell with the rest of the failures, but we're here to send you to them. Your children will be given to the Faith though and likely be brainwashed into believing all kinds of stupidity. Yeah, and apparently the Smith and Rhoynar both taught the Andals ironworking. Think about that stupidity! It's almost like the Seven don't exist!" The ironborn moved to attack, but Harry said wait and surprisingly they stopped. "Just one more thing before you all suffer the indignity of being killed by a child.... I'm neither a f**ker or f**kee... I'm still too young for that." Harry said, to Jaime's amusement. "Now you can all die!" Harry attacked a very confused group of ironborn with an amused Jaime Lannister. The ironborn were cut down so quickly that it was pathetic, but that was to be expected when faced with two highly skilled warriors. The distraction Harry caused by having them stop also shifted the battle to their favor in more by allowing he and Jaime to attack a shocked group. Their soldiers began sweeping the building and taking prisoners. "Well, Pyke castle should be safe to siege without having to worry about attacks from behind now," Harry said once they were done. "Aye," Jaime agreed. "You don't take any of the spoils for yourself?" "No. I just tax it like any other wealth and let my men take objects, but not rape. It keeps my army disciplined while still winning their loyalty through me allowing the taking of spoils. This also places more wealth in my peoples possession and allows them to better survive during harsh winters and even leave wealth for any children upon their deaths. Ultimately, I want all of my people to have wealth like the lowest nobility or more." "Not many nobles would do that, Stark," Jaime said, but was inwardly impressed. Stark actually cared about his people and had gotten his soldiers to not rape the women of his enemies. Jaime wished that his father would do the same, because he hated seeing the looks in their victims eyes and was ashamed to say that he never tried stopping them himself. "I know, but a happy, safe, well fed, and successful people are more enjoyable to rule," Harry replied, before leaving Jaime to his thoughts. The siege of Pyke began properly the next day with Harry having the Sea Tower blasted into rubble with his last ship-breakers. At least that was what he told his fellow Lords who had been trying to steal them or learn how they were made. Harry had made sure that was impossible with wards and oaths, but he was making notes of those trying and was already plotting retaliation against them all. Harry had three more enemies now, Stannis Baratheon, Randyll Tarly, and Mace Tyrell; all had tried stealing from him. That was to be expected, of course, and was completely normal, but Harry would still retaliate when it was practical. He wanted people to learn not to test him or steal from him. When the southern wall fell, Harry was among the first into the breach with Jorah Mormont and Thoros of Myr, but Harry was outperforming the both of them and was cutting down ironborn in droves, moving in a blur as his ritual enhanced speed, strength, stamina, and durability allowed him to outclass the savages. Harry was glad that he had undertaken rituals to improve his speed, stamina, and magic recovery rate by seven times his base, and acquired the strength and durability of a Giant. It was still only just enough to keep him alive and well in this new world though. While lost in thought Harry had been fighting automatically with no efficiency lost and was doing wonderfully. Dozens of men laid dead and his allies were all struggling to keep up with him. "Slow down, Stark," Jaime Lannister said. "You'll tire yourself out." "Speed up, Lannister. Quit moving like somebodies grandfather." Harry replied with a teasing smirk, before continuing his brutal killing of the ironborn and leaving behind an annoyed Jaime Lannister. They continued killing until they reached Balon Greyjoy's throne room and then waited for King Robert and Harry's uncle Ned to catch up before entering. "Why haven't you entered yet?" Robert asked. "We were waiting on you, Your Grace," Harry replied. "You'll be required to accept their surrender or pass the final judgement on them." "Well, I'm here now. Lets finish this damn rebellion that Greyjoy started." Robert said. On his command, we broke down the doors to the throne room and then entered. "The Demon of the North has graced us with his presence at last. I will enjoy watching you die." Balon said angrily. "I enjoyed watching your brothers die. Victarion and Aeron were burned with their fleet and the rest of the worthless ironborn." That remark saw Harry get attacked by multiple archers, but Harry caught an arrow and threw it at Balon's groin; essentially castrating him by reducing his c**k to a mere heavily damaged and useless ornament. The archers were quickly dealt with. "So King Eunuch, how did your rebellion go?" Harry asked, causing his allies to chuckle. "I'm tempted to take your f**king head, Greyjoy," Robert said angrily. "You may take my head, but you cannot name me traitor. No Greyjoy ever swore fealty to a Baratheon." Balon replied. "Swear one now or lose that stubborn head of yours." Robert said, much to Harry's displeasure. Robert was going to spare the savage! Balon smirked, knowing that while he may have lost his war, he would live to try again. Balon swore his oaths while silently planning his revenge on his enemies, with Hadrian Stark being the primary target of his hatred. Robert was satisfied by the meaningless oaths and pardoned Balon. "I'm guessing that I won't be keeping the islands that are mine by Right of Conquest?" Harry asked coldly, unnerving Robert and even his uncle Ned with the coldness and disgust that he was conveying. "No, but I'm prepared to offer you a boon in exchange," Robert replied nervously. "A boon per island and I'll ensure that the Ironborn don't ever start trouble again," Harry said and Robert agreed and even gave an oath. "I want to write laws regarding the Ironborn to ensure they rehabilitate, which you will make law, and if they ever rebel again then I want my Right of Conquest recognized. Theon and Yara Greyjoy will be made wards of House Stark to guide them away from darker and depraved mind sets and acts." Balon's smile suddenly disappeared. "Obviously, I'll be keeping the taken ships and other spoils. Lastly, the North will no longer pay taxes to the Iron Throne so long as House Baratheon rules." Tywin Lannister was shocked and somewhat impressed. The Stark boy just turned a loss into a victory and got revenge against Greyjoy and Robert! And Robert was going to agree due to his friendship with Eddard Stark! Tywin wished once more that he had a son like Hadrian Stark. Tywin also realized that Stark had dealt a major blow to the Iron Throne, six of the Seven Kingdoms, House Baratheon, and House Lannister. "I-i agree," Robert said, to nearly everyone's shock. That was the stupidest thing Robert had ever done... and that was saying something. Harry could use either of them to claim all of the Iron Islands under the right circumstances. "Excellent!" Harry said with indifference and slight mockery. "I'll be taking my new wards with me back to the North and begin writing those new laws." ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 293 AC. Life after the Greyjoy Rebellion was kind to Harry and his house. Euron Greyjoy was assassinated, and Harry was unfortunately forced to do it himself due to Euron's personality and surprising skill, but he hadn't gotten caught and that was what mattered. The western coast of the North was improved with populated areas being further fortified... and Harry now essentially ruled the Sunset Sea with the Stark West Fleet. Harry had neutralized Tywin Lannister's plot to force him to wed his twice-over grand-daughter Myrcella by secretly spreading the 'rumor' of Jaime and Cersei's incest, and of House Lannister's rapidly emptying mines. The rumors spread like Wildfire and Harry could use them as an excuse to refuse a betrothal with Myrcella. Harry also decided that it was time to take Skagos and Skane and end their continued practice of the first night, a practice where nobles get to essentially rape and impregnate the women of the smallfolk. In the end, all Skagosi were slaughtered due to refusing to submit, and Harry appointed new rulers of the islands. Naturally, Harry politely warned all of his other vassals that the tradition was banned and recently learned that the Umbers, Boltons, and mountain clansmen had all stopped in fear of annihilation. This caused Jon Arryn to complain, but Ned told him everything that the Skagosi had done and shut the annoying old man up for now. Harry had drawn glass, carpet, and lace makers from Myr, and smiths from Qohor and Tyrosh. This had set the North up to make even more money and gain even more monopolies on products. Some more powerful people of Myr, Tyrosh, and Qohor objected of course, but they were all easily dealt with. Apparition was very helpful for that and Harry was skilled enough to do it wandlessly. Harry had made so much money and had secured House Starks future so well that he had forgotten that he was going to sale one of the Valyrian steel blades that he took as spoils. Well, that, and his continued and increased training of himself and Jon. Harry had learned from Cregan Stark, Daemon Blackfyre, Ser Aemon the Dragonknight, Ser Gerold Hightower, Vorian Dayne, Ulrick Dayne, Ryam Redwyne, and Lewyn Martell. By gaining an imprint of their skills, he had surpassed them all within three years by essentially cheating, but it was a natural ability for him so he didn't really care. Harry wanted that immense combined skill-level to increase his odds of survival even further. Of course someone, Mace Tyrell, had to remind him of the auction that he mentioned having. Harry also decided to expand the auction to include both swords, Nightfall and Red Rain. Those invited were: Wyman Manderly, Paxter Redwyne, Mace and Willas Tyrell, Leyton Hightower, Tywin Lannister, Jon Arryn, Hoster Tully, Doran Martell, and Gyles Rosby. All were among the most wealthy and powerful men in Westeros and were deemed able to afford it. Harry would be accepting actual currency or Iron Bank bank notes, and had Tycho Nestoris of the Iron Bank on hand to verify the notes validity for him. Harry had offered to arrange for Willas to be healed by reputable magic users and felt it would allow him to rule the Reach better if he weren't a cripple. Harry might end up killing Willas' father after all and it was only polite to think about protecting the innocents from the fallout of that action. All of Harry's guests had finally arrived, Wyman Manderly, Paxter Redwyne, Mace Tyrell and Willas Tyrell, Leyton Hightower, Tywin Lannister, Jon Arryn, Hoster Tully, Oberyn Martell and his Paramour Ellaria Sand, and Gyles Rosby. Harry naturally had a decent feast for all of his guests and had plenty of alcohol to lower their inhabitions before the auction, and there was plenty of tension. Most disliked the Dornish, but Oberyn and Ellaria disliked Tywin Lannister, Jon Arryn, Paxter Redwyne, Leyton Hightower, and Mace Tyrell. "Wow! So many people who dislike each other, and all in one room." Harry said, breaking the tension a little, and causing Oberyn and Ellaria to smirk. "Why did you invite the Dornish?" Mace asked in disgust. "House Martell is wealthy enough to afford Valyrian steel. Also, my mother was Dornish so mind your tone, Tyrell." Harry said, his eyes perfectly conveying his thoughts of harming Mace and causing Mace to gulp in fear. "Lord Stark. Is it true that you caught and arrow and then threw it into Balon Greyjoy's co**?" Willas asked, trying to distract Harry from hurting his father. Willas had thankfully already been healed by Stark's mysterious masked healer. Willas found it odd, but protecting their identity from followers of the Faith was understandable. "Yes. Which I'm told was all the more impressive due to it being such a small target." Harry replied, causing some laughter around the table. "Suffice it to say he won't be raping any more women." "Where are the Greyjoy spawn?" Jon Arryn asked. "Theon is with uncle Ned and Yara is dining in her room." Harry replied politely. "Where's Ned's bastard?" Hoster asked rudely. "He's training with our standing army," Harry replied coldly, with a hint of warning that Hoster ignored and began speaking ill of Ned's infidelity and him bringing his bastard home with him. "Shut the f**k up, Tully," Harry said, clearly annoyed. "I would have cheated on Catelyn too! Your daughters aren't exactly a prize considering that Petyr Baelish runs around King's Landing claiming to have taken their maidenhead and the rumors Lysa Arryn bearing his bastard, and causing rumors to surround Lord Arryn. You're lucky we haven't wiped out your house and put one of my cousins in control.... Surely a child could do a better job as a Lord than you. Not that it would be hard." Hoster looked infuriated, but nearly everyone else looked amused. "It was hardly a fitting match anyway. House Tully is barely a Great House and has an indistinguished, weak, and incompetent ancestry that only gained power by sucking Aegon the Conquerers c**k." Hoster looked murderous and rose to leave amidst laughter. "You do realize that those are just rumors, don't you?" Jon Arryn asked, and the look that Harry gave him in reply made him doubt what he just said. "Perhaps, but Robert or Sweet Robin is said to have none of House Arryn's or your own physical traits." Harry replied, causing Jon to suddenly become even more doubtful, and think of Roberts own children and the rumors of Jaime and Cersei Lannister's incest. Even Tywin was thinking of Joffrey, Tommen, and Myrcella having no Baratheon traits. "I would kill the person who did that to me and the entire male line of their House." That planted the thought in Jon Arryn's mind. Petyr was the last of his House and Jon could easily destroy an enemy who had humiliated him... Jon swiftly stopped thinking of something so horrible and dishonorable. The remaining guests finished eating soon after and after the table was cleared, Nightfall and Red Rain were brought out. "The bidding for Red Rain will start at 300,000 Gold Dragons, due to its quality, rarity, and the uncommon techniques used in its forging. I will say that due to those techniques, reforging it will be time consuming and not many smiths would even bother. Its red coloring is derived from rubies reduced to dust and then forever infused into the metal. This color cannot be removed." Harry said, before the bidding started. Oberyn started by bidding 310,000 and was out bid by Mace Tyrell at 350,000, with Tywin Lannister bidding 400,000 before being out bid by Leyton Hightower at 450,000. Oberyn bid 500,000, but was out bid by Mace Tyrell at 600,000, which great annoyed Oberyn. Tywin bid 620,000, but was out bid by Leyton Hightower at 640,000 and Leyton was outbid by Paxter Redwyne's bid of 650,000. This continued until Mace Tyrell finally bid 2,000,000 to remove Dorne from the bidding war, but Oberyn decided to mess with the idiot Mace Tyrell by bidding 2,500,000 and forcing Mace to pay 3,000,000 Gold Dragons for Red Rain. Everyone looked at Mace like he was an idiot, but Mace was too busy thinking of using his new Valyrian steel blade. "Will you be paying in actual gold or with an Iron Bank bank note?" Harry asked, using his Occlumency to conceal his amusement. "Bank note, Lord Stark," Mace Tyrell replied, oblivious to Oberyn's trick. Tycho Nestoris confirmed its validity and Mace Tyrell was handed his new blade. Harry would apparate to Braavos later and have the wealth transferred into his own vault there. That would happen before Olenna Tyrell could lecture Mace and call him an idiot for wasting that much money. "Okay. Due to the simple design, bidding on Nightfall will start at 100,000 Gold Dragons. Keep in mind that I have people in Winterfell who can reforge these blades, but if you want gem dust infused then you will need to acquire said gems." Harry said, and they all nodded. Nightfall was sold to Tywin Lannister for 2,500,000 Gold Dragons. Again, Oberyn messed with his enemies and drove the price up even higher than it should have went, and Tywin knew it. Once the bank note was verified, Tywin was given his new blade, and Harry secretly gave Oberyn enough Valyrian steel to forge himself a spear head while fighting laughter. The gift was excessive, but Oberyn kind of earned it, and had made Harry far more money than he would have. Plus, Harry had plenty to give away and would be getting more soon. Overall, Harry was pleased with phase two of his rise.